My First Love
by Anni Lavender
Summary: Perjalanan cinta Hinata di awal senior high. Dapatkah dia mendapatkan cinta Uchiha Sasuke cowok terpopuler di sekolah.dan banyak di gandrungi gadis seusiany.


Dischaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

WARNING : TYPO,ABAL,GAJE,ALUR KECEPETAN,ANCUR BERENTAKAN ,dll.

:

:

IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STORY ,DON'T READ!

:

:

:

:

Hidup itu tidak bisa di tebak , begitu juga dengan masalah asmara kita tidak bisa memilih kepada siapa kita jatuh cinta. Seperti yg di rasakan Hinata saat ini, entah sial atau keberuntungan Hinata tengah menyukai cowok paling populer dan di gandrungi banyak gadis seusia nya sekarang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan sialnya lagi Hinata mana berani buat ngobrol apa lagi ngajak pacara, tidur dulu x biar bisa mimpi. Tidak berani bukan karna Hinata gadis yang jelek, dia cukup manis untuk di jajarkan dengan ke 2 sahabat populer nya Ino-Sakura. Mungkin karna sifat pemalunya dan juga masalah lainya.

Saat itu hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan pertama kali nya juga Hinata bertemu dengan teman-temanya sekarang juga Uchiha Sasuke. Saat itu Hinata langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan mata hitam Sasuke yg sedang melihat sekeliling sekolah baru nya.

Walau Hinata tidak mendengar bunyi bel, suara biola-biola, atau merasa pusing dan di sekitarnya berubah jadi taman bunga beserta ratusan spesies kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitarnya, tanda orang sedang jatuh cinta yg di lihat di drama atau filn Disney .

Hinata tetap yakin kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta, dan dia bertekad akan menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suaminya kelak, walau Hinata di kenal sebagai gadis pemalu tapi dia cukup keras kepala jika sudah berkeiginan.

Dan jadi di sini lha Hinata sekarang , dari sekitar 10 menit yang lalu terus bolak-balik , seperti ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi ragu-ragu..

"Ayo...aku pasti bisa,jagan gugup kau pasti bisa Hinata" sedari tadi hanya kata-kata itu saja yg di ucapkan Hinata untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Hahhhh , bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat dan mengira aku mau mencuri" helaan nafas frustasi Hinata dan ketakutan yg bersarang di hatinya sungguh mengganggu semangat Hinata.

"Tapi tunggu aku tidak boleh menyerah aku pun tidak mau, ini kesempatan bagus kapan lagi coba ada kelas yang tak ada penghuninya 1pun di jam pelajaran." 'Ada di jam pelajaran olahraga,atau di malam hari jika kelas sudah di bubarkan' ais ya ampun Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran anehnya, bisa-bisanya muncul di saat Hinata mencoba memotivasi diri sendiri lagi.

Dan dengan itu Hinata langsung menuju bangku Sasuke, melihat ke sekeliling aman,Hinata langsung mengambil tas Sasuke , membukanya dan meletakan surat cinta buatanya di sana.

Ya benar Hinata nekad menyatakan cinta lewat surat, karna dia sudah frustasi dan lelah berfikir selama 7 bulan untuk bisa dekat dengan pujaan hati nya. Di tambah lagi Ino dan Sakura terang-terangan mendekati Sasuke ,dan dia cemburu.

Setalah berhasil Hinata langsung kabur keluar kelas dengan senyum bahagia,dan juga wajah merah merona meski masih ada unsur pucat nya. Tampa melihat sekelilinya lagi.

"Apa yang di letakan nya di dalam tas qu" gunamnan seseorang pemuda berambut emo keren A.K.A Uchiha Sasuke. Sepertinya harapan Hinata untuk tidak ada yg melihat kelakuan aneh nya hanya tinggal harapan saja.

Saat akan memasuki kelas Sasuke tidak sengaja melihat Hinata seperti orang frustasi . Sesekali Hinata terlihat semangat dan tidak lama kemudia terlihat lemas dan terkadang bicara sendiri yang tidak dapat di dengar Sasuke. Dan mata Sasuke membulat saat melihat Hinata mengambil tas nya dan memasukan kertas,kemungkinan surat cinta. Saat Hinata berbalik hendak kabur keluar kelas Sasuke langsung bergegas sembunyi di balik tembok.

"Surat cinta hee, ku kira kau tidak tertarik pada qu nona hyuuga, teryata kau sama saja dengan gadis lain" sepertinya virus bermonolog sendiri Hinata tertular pada Sasuke.

Mendengar suara ribut-ribut di kejauhan Sasuke langsung memasukan surat Hinata ke dalam kantung blezer nya. Sepertinya teman-temannya sudah pada kembali ke kelas semua.

Hinata memasuki kelas nya paling terakhir dengan perasaan was-was. Pasalnya tadi kata Sakura,setelah Hinata izin ke toilet ,Sasuke juga keluar karna sudah selesai menggerjakan praktek kimianya.

'Aduh...mampus lha aku kalau dia mara' Hinata mati matian buat fokus di pelajaran terakhir meski pikiran-pikiran buruk berselewaran di kepalanya.

Melihat ke sekeliling semua teman-temanya masih memfokuskan mata nya ke arah papan tulis guna mencatat materi pelajaran yg sedang di ajarkan. Melihat lagi ke samping kanan mata Hinata bertemu pandang dengan mata hitam favoritnya. Dan Hinata hampir memekik kegirangan andai saja suara Sakura tidak terdengar dan membuat mood nya down seketika.

"Akhhh Hinata kau lihat Sasuke tersenyum pada qu " kata Sakura kegirangan dengan volume kecil , karna dia tidak mau di keluarkan dari kelas. "Ohhh itu sangat manis, oh ya ampun aku tidak bida bernafas dengam benar" tambah Sakura lagi semangat , andai tidak ada guru mungkin sekarang Sakura sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti biasanya. Dan dalam hati Hinata membatin'mana ada orang yang sulit bernafas bisa bicara semangat begitu' sambilmenggerucut kan bibirnya tanda dia sedang sebal.

' dasar Hinata bodoh ,mana mungkin Sasuke mau tersenyum padamu ,bodoh,bodoh ,bodoh' gerutu Hinata dalam hati sambil memukul-mukul kepala nya pelan.

'Ada apa dengan nya kenapa dia memukul kepalanya sendiri,dasar gadis aneh, tapi kenapa dia bisa sangat manis dengan tingkah begitu' Dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri, mengigat kata manis yang baru kali ini di gunakan Sasuke untuk menunjuk seorang gadis.

"Uchiha Hinata , apa yang kalian pikirkan " pertanyaan dari guru Kurenai menyadarkan Hinata dan Sasuke dari aksi konyol mereka. Dan membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Hihata.

Guru Kurenai memang dekat dengan Hinata dan semua orang tau itu dan baru kali ini guru Kurenai menyatukan nama Hinata dengan klan Uchiha di sambung lagi tapi entah kenapa terdengar indah dan manis di pendegaran orang jadi semua murid cuek saja.

'Ohh ya tuhan nama itu sangat manis, qu harap suatu hari aku bisa memakai nama klan itu' doa Hinata dalam hati. Tidak memperdulikan sensei nya yang masih menunggu jawaban nya.

'Knapa sensei menyatukan nama kami ...walau terdengar cocok dan manis' dan Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lagi guna mengusir pikiranya yang sudah kelewatan.

"Jadi bisa berulitahu saya kenapa kau Uchiha terus-menerus menggelengkan kepala.? Kurasa pelajaran nya sangat mudah untuk mu! Dan kau Hinata kuperhatikan sedari tadi kau terus- terusan memukul kepalamu sendiri ,apa kau sakit?,. Tanya guru Kurenai lagi ,dan kali ini bukan hanya sensei nya saja yang memperhatikan mereka tapi seluruh penghuni kelas juga . Guna mendengar alasan dari keduanya.

Dan keberuntungan berpihak pada mereka berdua, belum memberi jawaban sudah bunyi bel pulang sekolah. Menandakan berakhirnya ngajar-mengajar hari ini dan semua murid langsung sibuk mengumpulkan buku masing-masing.

Di kediaman Uchiha yang megah ,tepatnya di suatu kamar terdengar kikikan kecil dari seorang pemuda yang jarang tertawa itu. Ya dia Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang membaca sirat cinta dari Hyuuga Hinata yang entah apa isinya sampai bisa membuat Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah datar itu tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke Masih terus tersenyum dengan sesekali kekehan kecil di dalam kamar di atas kasur king size nya yang ber sprei Arsenal klub bola asal london utara tim favoritnya.

"Tumben kau otou-otou membaca surat cinta dari fans gilr mu, jatuh cinta he" suara Itachi si sulung Uchiha menggagetkan Sasuke yang masih tersenyum melihat ke arah yang di pegangnya. Tapi jagan panggil dia Uchiha kalau Sasuke tidak bisa langsung memasang wajah datar nya lagi.

"Baka Aniki kapan kau pulang dan ada apa kau kekamarku" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Sudah dari tadi, ku kira kau sakit saat ka-saan bilang kau pulang dengan tersenyum ternyata jatuh cinta heh? Pantas saja kau tak igat waktu, dan tidak mendegar panggilan ka-saan sedari tadi dari bawah dan juga sepertinya tidak mendengar ketukan pintu qu tadi. Jadi siapa gadis beruntung itu" jawaban dari Itachi membuat Sasuke sedikit binggung.

"Bukan urusanmu aniki , dan untuk apa ka-saan memanggilku" jawab dan tanya Sasuke untuk Itachi.

"Teryata kau benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta y! Bergegaslah ke bawah sudah waktunya makan malam, ka-saan dan tou-san sudah menunggumu dari tadi" setelah itu Itachi berbalik sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat wajah Sasuke ada semburat merah tipis. Mungkin dia malu karna melupakan jadwal makan malam yang sudah dari dulu di igatnya atau alasan lainya.

:

:

Pagi hari nya Hinata datang ke sekolah dengan wajah gembira. Entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas.

"Sakura-Ino good morning"nah kan tidak biasanya Hinata mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan bahasa ingris ,.

"Pagi Hinata" Jawab keduanya bersama sambil saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya..

"Bisa bicara sebentar" suara barito terdengar dari belakang telinga Hinata dan membuatnya kaget.

"Ehh, Sasuke ya...ya bisa" Setelah itu Hinata dan Sasuke pergi ke tempat sepi.

"Ini...temanya bagus,aku terkesan kata-katanya juga indah,tapi sayang banyak tanda baca yang di letak kan di tempat yang salah dan juga ada beberapa kata yang salah."Sasuke bicara sambil mengembalikan surat cinta itu dia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata .

Hinata mematung tak percaya 'ohh ya tuhan kenapa sikap Sasuke sama dengan aktor favoritnya ,aku tak percaya ini'Jerit Hinata dalam hati ,begitu melihat surat nya di koreksi dengan Sasuke. Air mata meluncur deras dari mata bulan Hinata.

Dan saat Hinata membalik suratnya ada catatan kecil di sana. ' ku harap kau mau memperbaikinya, dan ku tunggu hasilya besok'. Dan Hinata semakin terisak.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke nelihat Hinata prihatin "maaf" bisiknya kecil. Hinata tidak kembali ke kelas walaupun bel sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu begitu juga dengan Sasuke yg masih terus mengamati Hinata menagis.

:

:

:

Hinata pulang dengan tampilan berantakkan ,lasung memasuki kamar dan mengunci diri di kamar seharia guna memperbaiki surat cinta dengan berurai air mata Hinata menulis ulang jagan lupakan Hinata harus menganti-ganti kertasnya berulang kali karna air matanya sukses membasahi kertasnya.

Hari berikutnya di kelas,Hinata menyerahkan surat cinta yang di tulis mengangguk menerimanya dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat isi suratnya akan tetapi Hinata tak melihatnya karna dia terus menunduk.

"Puk"tepukan dan elusan lembut di kepala Hinata nembuatnya mendongak ,dan mata Hinata berkaca-kaca hampir menangis melihat senyum lembut Sasuke.

"Sudah jagan menangis lagi ,cukup seharian kemarin aku melihatmu menangis,dan lihat lah mata mu suda membengkang hime." Mendengar itu dari Sasuke bukan nya berhenti tangis Hinata malah semakin pecah.

Cup

"Jika kau tak berhenti juga aku akan mencium mu lagi" dan Hinata makin keras menangis nya.

Cup

Lagi Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata tapi kali ini cukup lama sampai Hinata berhenti menangis dan di ganti dengan wajah merona.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke" ucap Hinata di selingi isakan kecil.

"Aku juga mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mencintaiku" Sasuke berkata sembari membawa Hinata ke pelukanya.

Dan begitu lha kehidupan Senior high Hinata .

:

:

:

:

"Apa yang kau pikirkan" ucap Sasuke sembari memeluk Hinata dari belakang."ayo masuk angin malam tidak baik untuk anak kita"sambung Sasuke menurut karna Sasuke telah mengiringnya ke kamar mereka.

Kehidupan telah membawa Hinata menuju impianya setelah berpacaran 8 tahun dengan Sasuke kini Hinata sudah menyandang nama Uchiha di belakang nama nya. Meski begitu tak dapat di pungkiri sampai sekarang pun Sasuke selalu mengoreksi setiap tutur kata Hinata yang salah. Tak masalah buat Hinata ,karns itu selalu mengigatkanya pada cinta pertama nya ,yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

"Sasuke aku mencintaimu" Sasuke tersenyum mendegar ucapan Hinata .membawa Hinata ke pelukan protetif nya sambil mencium bibir Hinata lama ,guna menyalurkan kasih sayang Sasuke yang tak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu hime" .

AND

Tuh kan masih ancur aja...


End file.
